


A Fucking Stucky Fanfic!

by Itsadarah



Category: Captain America (Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, May contain smut in future chapters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsadarah/pseuds/Itsadarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recuerda cómo Bucky lo miró por primera vez en 70 años. Lo recuerda a la perfección, y le duele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que publico, así que críticas me servirían mucho :)  
> Intentaré actualizar lo más seguido que pueda  
> También, ideas para futuros capítulos, dejen todo en los comentarios! En serio, realmente me ayudará mucho.  
> Disfruten! :3

Recuerda cómo Bucky lo miró por primera vez en 70 años. Lo recuerda a la perfección, y le duele.

Detesta saber que HYDRA le ha lavado el cerebro al humano que más atesoraba en el mundo; detesta no haber podido salvarlo de la caída en el tren...  
Pero detesta aún más el no haber podido salvarlo de toda ésta mierda.

Y el pensarlo le deja un mal sabor.

Steve quiere echarse a llorar; está vivo. Bucky está vivo, y no se arriesgará en perderlo otra vez, porque sabe que no soportará esa soledad que lo carcomió por tantos años.  
Y ahora le destroza el corazón ver cómo lo apunta con esa puta pistola, y no se puede ni imaginar cuantas veces lo ha hecho.

Bucky siempre había sido preciado para él. Desde que era un pequeño, débil pero valiente joven, hasta ahora. Después de tantas décadas, el hielo, y la soledad.  
Sabe que nunca será lo mismo; en ese entonces todo calzaba bien, llevaban la vida que les correspondía. HYDRA no se entrometía en sus vidas, y por sobre todo...Bucky sabía quién era.

Pero el Bucky de la actualidad, el débil, confundido, dañado Bucky...

Cada vez que sus gélidos ojos azules lo miraban, algo dentro de Steve se rompía.

Nunca aceptaría que el Bucky antiguo se ha ido. Que no volverá, y que ha perdido su mejor amigo. 

Nunca.


	2. 1

Bucky despierta en algún callejón aleatorio de DC. Recuerda poco, por no decir nada del día anterior, pero se siente como la mierda, tiene un poco de sangre seca en la cara y le duele el cuerpo, y con eso se puede hacer una idea.   
No tiene fuerzas para levantarse y siente su estómago vacío, pero no busca comida, no puede hacerlo. Está en posición fetal entre dos botes de basura y mira el cielo grisáceo. Por un momento desea que Steve viniera a buscarlo, pero ese pensamiento lo abandona con la misma rapidez que con la que llegó. Tensa la mandíbula y cierra los ojos. Un gemido se le escapa, y se abraza con fuerza porque un escalofrío recorre su columna al momento en que el viento entra al callejón arrastrando hojas naranjas y cafés y algo de basura.

Desde el ángulo en el que está puede ver toda la gente transitar las heladas calles de la ciudad, pero nadie lo ve por lo oscuro que está, y Bucky lo prefiere así; no quiere que nadie lo vea. Llovizna está cayendo de las nubes blancas y pesadas, pero Bucky no hace amago de cubrirse de la tormenta. Ayer estaba bonito... Piensa mientras frunce el ceño y gruñe otra vez. Pone sus dos brazos debajo de su cuerpo e intenta levantarse con la poca fuerza que tiene, y lo logra con lentitud, colapsando contra la pared de ladrillo. Se da cuenta de que huele a mierda y basura, y su pelo está lleno de tierra. Sus mechones largos se pegan, están enredados y muy sucios. Intenta caminar hacia afuera; ya no había tanta gente como hace un rato, han entrado a las cafeterías y tiendas por las gotas pesadas que han empezado a caer. El soldado mira amargamente a la plaza en frente de él y se desplaza hasta la entrada del callejón, pero no sabe a dónde ir; y ya está empapado, el pelo se le pegó a la cara y se queda ahí, esperando a que algo mejor se le ocurra, o que alguien lo venga a buscar. Sus ojos azules y vacíos recorren las tiendas y estudian a los ciudadanos; mira los autos pasar, y piensa. Empieza a caminar, pero con cada paso que da la inseguridad de poder mantenerse de pie lo atormenta hasta que no puede pensar en otra cosa, siempre manteniendo la mano izquierda en las paredes de las calles. El brazo metálico cuelga inerte de su hombro; ha estado así desde hace días.

Camina tres cuadras, pero su vista se está nublando. La lluvia ha parado, la gente está volviendo, el brillo del sol ha traspasado las nubes y puede sentirlo sin siquiera tener que mirar hacia arriba. Sus piernas ya no pueden sostener su cuerpo y cae pesadamente cerca de un paso cebra. La gente se reúne al rededor de él, pero no hacen nada más que mirar. Cierra los ojos, se siente inútil. La cara le duele, y se está durmiendo nuevamente. 

No vuelve a abrir los ojos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn, 1940. Está atardeciendo, Steve está de estomago en el suelo y sus huesudas manos toman un lápiz de carbón. Sonríe mientras dibuja, está inquieto y está tarareando una canción que escuchó hace un rato en la radio. Bucky sonríe y se levanta del sillón en el que estaba para sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo. "¿Qué dibujas?" Pregunta, sentándose de piernas cruzadas. Steve lo mira con ojos cálidos y le entrega la libreta. Se da una vuelta y queda de espalda en el suelo de madera, mirando a su mejor amigo, estudiando sus facciones. Bucky lo mira con una sonrisa y dice "Steve, está genial." No miente. Está impresionado, y sus ojos azules recorren la hoja nuevamente con la misma emoción.   
Mira a Steve y sonríe. El rubio está calmado, sus ojos están cerrados. Bucky siente su pecho apretado y recuerda lo mucho que adora a Steve.  
Deja la libreta de lado y el chico debil y flacucho abre los ojos y Bucky se tira en el suelo al lado suyo. Quiere estar mas cerca, y enterrar su cabeza en sus mechones dorados, y esconderlo en la curva de su cuerpo. No quiere que nada le pase, y no lo permitirá hasta que se caiga del tren años después. Tampoco admitirá lo que siente hasta que se da cuenta de que a Steve le gusta.  
Steve lo mira con ojos grandes y se tira de lado, suspira. Está oscureciendo. Sarah Rogers está en algún lugar de la casa; se pueden escuchar pasos de vez en cuando. 

La libreta queda olvidada en algún lugar de la pieza. El retrato de Bucky permanecerá en esa amarillenta hoja años después del hielo, en una exhibición en el Smithsonian que Steve visitará casi diariamente por que no soporta el vacío que le ha dejado su amigo.

Pero ahora Steve lo mira con demasiado amor y esperanza, que es casi un enigma el por qué Bucky aún no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio. Quedan mirándose en silencio hasta que Bucky pregunta "¿No has pensado en ir a la escuela de artes?", pero Steve se ríe con algo de amargura y decepción, y contesta "Buck, mi mamá apenas me puede comprar libretas para practicar, y mi salud es cara." Ya no se ve tan alegre como hace un rato y agacha la mirada, "Tampoco soy tan bueno. No valdría la pena." Lo mira y hace una mueca que supuestamente debería ser una sonrisa, pero Bucky se siente culpable por haber tocado el tema, entonces no contesta. Se acerca más a Steve en forma de consuelo y le sonríe. 

Esa noche Bucky se queda a dormir

Y planea el cómo conseguirá plata para mandar a su amigo a esa dichosa escuela.

**Author's Note:**

> Y que piensan?:3


End file.
